


fbi agent who monitors me: wanna date?

by kinnoying



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Students
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinnoying/pseuds/kinnoying
Summary: Чисто теоретически ничего страшного не случается: у Тсукишимы всего лишь появляется доступ к истории посещений и скачиваний, не более. К чату, имейлу и еще кучам сайтов, где Куроо ведет активную социальную жизнь.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	fbi agent who monitors me: wanna date?

**Author's Note:**

> ни в коем случае не про сталкерство ! ! !
> 
> в работе упоминаются второстепенные персонажи:
> 
>  **fancykawa** — Ойкава Тоору  
>  **sugarwara** — Сугавара Коуши  
>  **keyji** — Акааши Кейджи  
>  **yuki.snow** — Широфуку Юкиэ  
>  **futacoochie** — Футакучи Кенджи  
>  **kageyamatobio** — Кагеяма Тобио  
>  **meowrisuke** — Яку Мориске
> 
> возможен небольшой оос Тсукишимы, он максимально мягенький, как медовая булочка

Яку хохочет так, словно в него вселилась какая-то жижа, и в ту же секунду давится своим двойным чизбургером; Куроо мстительно думает: так ему и надо, но не озвучивает, только давит мерзкую улыбочку, наблюдая, как бедняга пугает своими неистовыми звуками проходящих мимо людей.

— Ты серьезно? — спрашивает Яку, придя в себя. — Какая это по счету поломка за месяц?

Куроо взмахивает руками и отвечает — в сердцах и с огромным желанием придушить его за такие вопросы, от которых легче не становится — что не знает. Четвертый. Четвертый с половиной. Кажется, так. Он не виноват, что его старенький ноутбук потихоньку отживает свое и отходит в лучший мир; действительно, с чего бы это? На нем всего лишь ежедневно играли по пять часов, но в целом, использовался он только для домашней работы. Ну, и пары-тройки рейтинговых матчей. И тридцати одновременно открытых вкладок с сайтами про теории заговоров. Не надо осуждать.

— Меня прокляли, — говорит Куроо и прокалывает отверстие в клубничном милкшейке, — такое случается, если общаться с учителями слишком долго.

— Что за чепуха! — фыркает Яку и тычет его локтем. — Какими еще учителями?

— Которые с педфака, — с набитым ртом отвечает Куроо.

— И как это связано?

— Я забыл им передать в прошлый раз, что у нас отменили общую пару, они теперь на меня смотрят волком.

— В прошлый раз?

— Не только, ладно, признаю.

— Ты постоянно забываешь.

— Я им не староста.

— Тогда живи с порчей, — весело кивает Яку.

— Ты же сказал, что это чепуха.

— Ну, так и есть, — нехотя бубнит Яку и тут же переводит тему.

Куроо задумывается — с каких пор Яку защищает учителей? Помнится, еще пару недель назад он сам шутил, что все несчастья на его голову сваливаются именно от студентов этого факультета, пусть они даже и не пересекаются никак, но у них ведут одни и те же преподавали. Или Куроо это приснилось?

Впрочем, если сейчас они где-то и чихают семь раз подряд, потому что о них вспоминают, катастрофы гораздо большего масштаба представляют более реальную угрозу для Куроо.

— Мне крышка. Проект по английскому нужно сдать до среды.

— Только не говори, что ты даже не начал его делать.

— Друг мой, — Куроо подвигается к нему и кладет подбородок на его ладони, — дай мне свой ноут до четверга, а?

— Так в среду же дедлайн, — хихикает Яку и вытирает пальцы о нос Куроо.

Куроо возмущается — на минуту они дерутся за последние остатки соуса на дне пластиковой баночки, пока он не вспоминает, что все-таки клянчит у Яку его собственность, и быстро отступает.

— Верну в целости и сохранности, — ноет Куроо, — честно. Хочешь, договор заключим?

— Я бы с радостью, но он мне самому нужен, — Яку закусывает губу и густо краснеет, — у меня ведь тоже долги, вон, литература та же.

Литература, ага, конечно — Куроо не вчера родился и знает, что на спортивной кафедре Яку об этом предмете никогда даже не слышали. Он почти уверен, что никто из его одногруппников не умеет читать что-то больше, чем состав протеинового печенья. 

Так что, Куроо не верит ему, ни на йоту, тем более, что сам Яку ерзает на месте и смущенно улыбается, и это никаким образом не обеспечивает ему алиби. С другой стороны, чего ему скрывать? Откровенных видео Яку не смотрит, свои стремные фотографии все равно хранит на отдельном носителе — да, Куроо имеет к нему доступ, но это строжайший секрет — просто на случай, если нужно будет прибегнуть к шантажу. То, что он посмотрел все серии «Ураганных хроник» вместе с филлерами, известно давно, поэтому Куроо — хоть убей — не понимает, почему он жмотничает.

— Ой, не смотри на меня так, — бубнит Яку, — не лучше ли отдать ноут нормальному мастеру и забыть про бесконечные поломки?

— Я и так на мели, — закатывает глаза Куроо.

— Может, не надо было заказывать еще одну книгу про паранормальные явления? — хитро говорит Яку, и это просто против правил.

— Но в них кладут коллекционные карточки с криптидами, — шипит Куроо обиженно, — и вообще, кто бы говорил, между прочим…

— Давай напишем ребятам? — перебивает его Яку, прежде чем Куроо озвучит что-нибудь постыдное для него, ответа, впрочем, не дожидается, и тут же тарабанит по виртуальной клавиатуре.

Куроо слышит характерный звук уведомления о новом сообщении в групповом чате, открывает его — Яку ошибается и вместо того, чтобы просить помощи у их маленькой компании, попадает в общую беседу всего университета.

К счастью, за все время их покинуло много нормальных людей — мало кто способен пережить атаку мемами, которую затеивают время от времени Футакучи и Сугавара.

 **kuroro:** ребята у кого есть лишний ноут

 **fancykawa:** хорошая шутка

 **kuroro:** мне срочно нужен, дедлайн горит

 **sugarwara:** убийца плачет

 **fancykawa:** (・-・。)

 **keyji:** попроси юки она починит

 **yuki.snow:** не починю у меня завалы везде

 **futacoochie:** напиши тому первокурснику 133 группы

 **kuroro:** он есть здесь?

 **futacoochie:** ага. поищи в списке участников беседы

 **futacoochie:** у него ник как из какой-то песни мдамда

 **sugarwara:** ради бога, и это говорит человек, который поет в душе твайс

 **futacoochie:** : ) .

 **futacoochie:** рассказать, что ты делаешь в душе?

 **fancykawa:** ребят ну не начинайте

 **sugarwara:** куроо, его ник на tsuk начинается, кажется

 **futacoochie:** скажи спасибо семпаю ┐(︶▽︶)┌ 

**fancykawa:** ТЫ МЛАДШЕ НА ГОД

 **kageyamatobio:** расписание звонков пдф

 **sugarwara:** это общая беседа, а не гугл

kageyamatobio покинул чат

 **meowrisuke:** @tsukishimieshimie

Куроо сидит как на иголках, ожидая, пока загадочный tsukishimieshimie отзовется, но он, по всей видимости, и не думает появляться в чате. Яку много шутит — о всяком — но Куроо пропускает его слова мимо ушей, думая, стоит ли писать в личные сообщения или забить, пропустив дедлайн.

— Ты чего? — спрашивает Яку, пока они расплачиваются. — Написать ему, что ли, боишься?

— У меня нет денег, стыдно как-то просить.

Яку качает головой и укоризненно смотрит. Пока они идут до метро, Куроо старается не слушать его возмущения — значит, как с первокурсниками общаться, так стыдно, а как каждый день обедать и ужинать у него, так пожалуйста. Их перепалка прекращается лишь тогда, когда двери поезда закрываются, и Яку опускается на плечо Куроо, задремав.

До своей станции он успевает пробормотать что-то про сахар четыре раза. Наверное, снова не позавтракал — думает Куроо.

*

Его зовут Тсукишима, и Куроо находит его без лишней мороки — в деканате ему удается уболтать знакомого секретаря, и тот отрывается от своей скучной бумажной работы и периодических киберстычек с Футакучи и ищет в списке адресов электронной почты tsukishimieshimie. И, что самое странное, находит.

— Спасибо! — говорит Куроо, быстро переписывая его данные. — Что бы я делал без тебя!

— Топай давай, — ворчит Сугавара, сложив руки на груди.

Вид у него уставший и не самый дружелюбный — Куроо на прощание посылает ему воздушный поцелуй, и Сугавара ловко уворачивается от него. В закрывающуюся дверь летит стопка бумаг, но Куроо только вопит: пока! и скрывается в коридоре.

— Тсукишима Кей, Тсукишима Кей, — задумчиво проговаривает Куроо, решая, совсем ли будет наглостью с его стороны заявиться к нему в общежитие.

Пока он справляется с такой длительной и утомляющей мозговой активностью, он встречает Юки. Та не обманывает: темные круги под глазами лучше всего демонстрируют ее загруженность. В руках она несет три кружки с горячим кофе, и Куроо кидается помочь — провожает ее до нужной аудитории и советует побольше спать.

— Если бы я могла, — вздыхает она, — наш препод по вокалу в этом семестре совсем зверь.

— Да или нет?

— Да, — зевает Юки, — только потом в свидетели меня не записывай.

— Окей, а где у нас третий корпус общаги?

— Он в левом крыле, — она улыбается, — если идешь к Тсукишиме, купи ему соленых крекеров с динозаврами, и он согласится на что угодно.

С динозаврами на полке в супермаркете нет — Куроо долго обходит каждую и присматривается так, будто покупает как минимум дорогое французское вино, а не пачку печенья. Есть все: с черепашками, рыбками, слонами, даже, прости господи, сюрикенами, но ни одного намека на длинную шею и уродливую маленькую голову.

**От: meowrisuke  
Кому: мне**

я так смеялся что разбудил соседей

**От: я  
Кому: meowrisuke**

первое впечатление очень важно

**От: я  
Кому: meowrisuke**

ничего смешного

**От: meowrisuke  
Кому: мне**

покупай с черепашками

**От: я  
Кому: meowrisuke**

: /

**От: meowrisuke  
Кому: мне**

это самая нелепая подготовка к свиданию

**От: я  
Кому: meowrisuke**

я официально исключаю тебя из списка лучших друзей

**От: meowrisuke  
Кому: мне**

надеюсь тсукишима кей будет хорошим преемником: : (

**От: я  
Кому: meowrisuke**

blocked

*

У Тсукишимы миленькая и весьма маленькая комнатка, уставленная различным фанстаффом — и по тому, как он смущенно прикрывает висящие на стене плакаты с любимыми онлайн-играми и портерами незнакомых ему людей, Куроо делает вывод, что гости ходят к нему не так уж часто.

— Мне сказали, что ты можешь починить ноут, — говорит Куроо, неловко стоя в дверях, — а мне он срочно нужен.

— Как срочно? — спрашивает Тсукишима.

— Крайний день — пятница.

— Мне придется сначала проверить, что с ним. Давай, заходи.

Осторожно снимая заляпанные кеды, Куроо оглядывает пространство вокруг себя: аккуратно сложенные стопки учебников по истории и расставленные фигурки персонажей Овервотча прямо-таки кричат о том, что их хозяин, не в пример Куроо, чистоплотен. Ему снова становится стыдно, слава богу, что он не додумался позвать Тсукишиму к себе. Яку называет его комнату последним пристанищем помойных крыс, и как бы Куроо ни хотел с ним спорить, тут он прав.

— Так, — говорит Тсукишима, устраивая ноутбук на табуретке напротив кровати, — сейчас глянем.

Он быстро спохватывается:

— Чаю хочешь?

— Я уже попил, — улыбается Куроо, и этот его ответ может попасть в десятку ужасно нелепых ответов при первой встрече.

Тсукишима, впрочем, не придает этому никакого значения, только пожимает плечами и тыкает на разные комбинации клавиш. Экран поначалу так и горит черной пеленой, но потом по нему ползут синие цифры вперемешку с буквами, и Тсукишима кивает, записывая что-то в своем блокноте. На обложке — динозавры.

Куроо размышляет: ну любит паренек мертвых животных, что с него взять.

— М-м-м, — озвучивает Тсукишима, — не думаю, что справлюсь до пятницы. Тут нужно в сервисный центр съездить, купить пару новых деталей.

— Как? — удивляется Куроо. — Препод меня убьет.

— Какой препод?

— Мне нужно сдать проект по английскому до среды.

— Ты же сказал, что ноутбук понадобится только в пятницу.

Куроо отмахивается от него и театрально падает на кровать — его уже мало заботят нормы приличия, а вот оценка за семестр — очень даже.

— Я могу дать тебе свой старый, — задумчиво говорит Тсукишима, — правда там клавиша «т» выдрана и…

— Супер! — тут же оживляется Куроо. — Верну его в первозданном виде!

И сует Тсукишиме несчастные крекеры. Тот смеется, говорит, что Юки-семпай сдает его каждому встречному, и вытаскивает из-под кровати пыльную сумку.

— Там мышка и зарядка, — говорит он, — но он может вырубиться посреди работы, поэтому не забывай сохраняться как можно чаще.

— Ты чудо, — благодарит его Куроо таким тоном, словно это не он всего полчаса назад беспокоился о создании первого впечатления, и захлопывает крышку своего ноутбука. — Merci you very much.

— Thank.

— А?

— По-английски «спасибо» — это «thank».

— Ой, — бьет себя по лбу Куроо, — я просто полиглот.

— Ага, я тоже люблю за Вдову играть.

*

На работу у Тсукишимы много времени не уходит: к счастью, поломка незначительная, хоть и Куроо… Вообще-то, поначалу Тсукишима зовет его Куроо-семпай, но когда в общем чате его друг смеется на сорок сообщений подряд и говорит, что тот не заслужил, чтобы к нему так обращался даже его собственный щенок, Тсукишима перестает. Да, поломка не очень серьезная, даже несмотря на то, что Куроо несколько раз отдавал девайс в руки, которые явно росли не из плеч.

Если бы не вынужденная необходимость кататься в техцентр, он бы отдал его ноутбук еще позавчера, но деталь все-таки нужно было купить. Поэтому Куроо приходит за ним сегодняшним вечером, вручает Тсукишиме пирожные-корзиночки с розовым кремом сверху и долго благодарит его.

— Ты спас мне жизнь, — восклицает он, передавая Тсукишиме взятую сумку, в которой еще шумит невыключенный системник.

Куроо как ураган — еще пару минут назад рассыпался в громких «спасибо», а потом исчез так же быстро, как появился, не потрудившись объяснить, сдал ли свой проект или нет.

Да и не должно это Тсукишиму волновать.

Потому что вещь, которая отвлекает его внимание — это заставка на ноутбуке, с которым работал Куроо. Тсукишима присматривается: какая-то кейпоп группа из шести девушек, одетых в красные юбки, улыбаются ему с экрана и желают не сдаваться. Он фыркает.

На рабочем столе, впрочем, не обнаруживается лишних файлов, но Тсукишима на всякий случай проверяет данные на наличие вирусов — по Куроо не скажешь, что он очень уж соблюдает все требования безопасности. Ладно, никаких вирусов программа не находит, Тсукишима успокаивается и с чистой совестью идет играть в Овервотч.

**От: kurororo  
Кому: мне**

я ни на что не намекаю, но пять часов подряд это как-то много тебе не кажется

**От: я  
Кому: kuroro**

а ты чего не спишь?

**От: kurororo  
Кому: мне**

тсукки…

**От: я  
Кому: kuroro**

да?

**От: kurororo  
Кому: мне**

можешь мне помочь? ㅠㅠ

**От: kurororo  
Кому: мне**

я оставил кое-что на твоем ноуте

**От: kurororo  
Кому: мне**

в папке недавние самый первый

**От: я  
Кому: kuroro**

сейчас поищу

**От: я  
Кому: kuroro**

150 фоток собаки?..

**От: kurororo  
Кому: мне**

****Я ХОЧУ СОХРАНИТЬ ВСЕ ВОСПОМИНАНИЯ А ОН БЫСТРО РАСТЕТ

**От: я  
Кому: kuroro**

лол

**От: kurororo  
Кому: мне**

кинь мне его архивом на почту

Тсукишима кликает мышкой, выбирая из списка адрес Куроо — и зависает на секунду, не понимая, что же не так. Он пробегает глазами панель закладок, и лишь тогда до него доходит, что Куроо забыл выйти из своей учетной записи, оставив за собой кучу улик.

Самой первой сияет сайт, где можно бесплатно смотреть аниме — если судить по той странице, на которой остановился Куроо, то он предпочитает на данный момент седзе. Тсукишима пожимает плечами. Остальные ссылки кажутся не слишком уж интересными: расписание звонков, новостной сайт, статьи о знаменитых музеях мира, быстрая доставка суши, гайд по изготовлению домашнего смузи из ягод — Тсукишима быстро закрывает окно, словно пойманный за чтением чужого дневника.

Куроо нервно донимает его сообщениями в чате: каждые пять секунд отправляет «ну что», и Тсукишима спохватывается, поставив телефон на беззвучный режим, иначе он рискует разбудить все общежитие звонкими уведомлениями. Когда в комнате становится чересчур тихо, он зевает и потягивается — до пробуждения ровно три часа, и Тсукишиме уже невмоготу бодрствовать.

Засыпая, он видит динозавров, плескающихся в черной воде.

*

Ситуация немного выходит из-под контроля, когда ноутбук Тсукишимы наотрез отказывается переключаться между учетными записями, оставляя главной Куроо. Естественно, вся история просмотров и скачиваний синхронизируется тоже, и когда Куроо в очередной раз сохраняет себе скриншот с домашним заданием, у Тсукишимы всплывает маленькое окошко слева.

— Лучше бы отдал тебе другой ноут, — ругается на себя Тсукишима за одной из игр в микрофон, когда они почти что отбивают базу у врага.

— Что ты там бормочешь? — орет ему в ответ Куроо, неожиданно забывший про все свои задания и первым делом побежавший составлять ему компанию.

Тсукишиме вправду удобнее работать на этом, но бесконечное вторжение в чужую жизнь сильно сказывается на его совести. Потому что Куроо, видимо, предпочитает быть затворником — не то чтобы Тсукишима его осуждает, он ведь сам такой — и просиживает в интернете целые дни. Тсукишима старается, очень старается щелкать по своим сайтам и загружать свои файлы, но его ноутбук живет две жизни.

Куроо качает по двадцать треков за вечер, а слушает в онлайн-проигрывателе всего три, но самое ужасное — переписывается в чате чуть ли не каждые две минуты. Это превращается в кое-что намного хуже нечаянно подсмотренных записей полузнакомого человека.

— Тсукки, ты же у нас программист? — спрашивает Куроо, и Тсукишима, отвлекшись, понимает, что прошлый матч они проиграли.

Ему в личку сыплются оскорбительные сообщения от сокомандников — не ему одному, Куроо тоже — Куроо называют безработным анимешником за стоящего у него на юзерпике Саске (и во всей этой ситуации Тсукишима ненавидит лишь тот факт, что он знает историю этого персонажа).

Куроо наверняка тоже знает, а вот как выключать учетную запись на чужих ноутах — нет.

— Вообще-то я учусь на отделении всемирной истории, — рассеянно отвечает Тсукишима.

— Сколько у тебя талантов, — ноет Куроо по ту сторону экрана, — так вот, ты не знаешь способов посмотреть, что хранится в чужом компьютере?

Тсукишима давится клубничным молоком и заляпывает веб-камеру. В голове всплывают сотни просмотренных картинок про агента ФБР. И еще парочка законов, по которым Тсукишиму вполне могут осудить.

С другой стороны, если его заберут — в тюрьме не будет доступа к документам, и курсовую сдавать не придется.

Куроо шумно дышит в левый наушник Тсукишимы, постукивая пальцами в ожидании ответа.

— А тебе зачем?

— Я думаю, Яку что-то скрывает.

— Да? — нервно смеется Тсукишима, и динозавр нежно-салатового цвета внутри его черепной коробки поднимает табличку с надписью «not today». Ходи на свободе дальше.

— Он всегда мне все рассказывал, а сейчас постоянно сворачивает все окошки.

— Ну, это же его личное дело.

— Так, — вздыхает Куроо, — послушай-ка.

Рассказ получается длинным — они даже отменяют поиск игры — Куроо в красках описывает историю их дружбы, включающую в себя: a) внеземную братскую любовь до гроба, b) уговор не разбалтывать никому даже самые маленькие секреты и c) сбор компромата на случай.

— Какой случай?

— Важных переговоров. Или на первое апреля. В прошлом году Яку узнал, что мне позарез нужно сдать конспекты по истории искусств, и закатал тетрадь в желе.

— Прости?

— Я серьезно.

Тсукишима представляет, как Куроо — год назад у него волосы были длиннее и с маллетом, он видел на старой аватарке — матерясь, достает из лимонного желе свои записи, а потом зло ест разломанные части. Почему-то ему кажется, что так оно и было.

— Это как-то жестоко.

— Да не, он обернул тетрадку в фольгу, ничего не намокло. Правда препод пристал, почему пахнет цитрусами. У него на них аллергия, оказывается.

— Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — Тсукишима закусывает губу, — мало кому понравится, если его личные данные всплывут у кого-нибудь другого.

Договорить ему не удается — открывается вкладка нового матча, Куроо выбирает Мэй и желает новой команде удачи.

Они опять засиживаются до поздней ночи, разговаривая о разных вещах, и изредка покидая игры, пока Куроо не приходит письмо на почту — и на ноутбук Тсукишимы, разумеется — что его аккаунт может быть заморожен. Он все-таки соглашается не лезть к Яку и спасибничает, пока Тсукишима не переходит на заливистый смех, потому что пятнадцать минут — это уже новый рекорд.

Внутри поселяется неприятное чувство, и Тсукишима дает ему имя — лицемерие.

*

Чисто теоретически ничего страшного не случается. У Тсукишимы появляется доступ к истории посещений и скачиваний, не более. К чату с однокурсниками, имейлу и еще кучам сайтов, где Куроо ведет активную социальную жизнь. Ничегошеньки больше. Он не подсматривает за ним в душевой, никому не сливает, что Куроо не умеет варить макароны и исправно гуглит рецепт каждые два дня, видимо, забывая его потом.

Личную переписку Тсукишима сразу же закрывает, хотя это и оказывается несколько проблематично: они с Яку-семпаем не умеют писать полноценными предложениями и шлют друг другу по одному слову. Но, в принципе, ничего такого Тсукишима не нарушает.

Ничего, до вечера субботы, когда пары отменяют, и Тсукишима лениво водит мышкой туда-сюда, стыдливо следуя по оставленным Куроо следам. Это очень походит на сталкерство — очень, вот вообще — и в течение первого часа он узнает пару-тройку (пятнадцать) новых фактов.

Например, Куроо мечтает посетить зоопарк летом и устроиться волонтером в детскую спортивную школу. Он любит открывать виртуальные карты и смотреть на достопримечательности Нидерландов и их окрестности, пишет в комментарии ютьюба, как сильно любит ту или иную группу, а еще обязательно желает своей маме доброго утра и спокойной ночи.

 **futacoochie:** пошлите в кино

 **fancykawa:** поддерживаю

 **kuroro:** на ночные сеансы цена выше

 **fancykawa:** все равно за тебя постоянно кто-то платит

 **meowrisuke:** заплатите за нас и мы с радостью ㅠㅠ

 **kuroro:** ты где вообще

 **meowrisuke:** скоро приду

 **meowrisuke:** смена кончается через 20 мин

 **futacoochie:** нет серьезно пойдемте

 **sugarwara:** я занят сегодня

 **futacoochie:** мы видели тебя в кофейне

 **sugarwara:** я занес яку английский

 **futacoochie:** целый час заносил?

 **fancykawa:** (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **sugarwara:** мы обсуждали задания

keyji вернулся в чат

 **futacoochie:** сеанс в 11, если что, встретимся там

 **fancykawa:** дада ждем всех

 **fancykawa:** особенно тебя, суга

 **futacoochie:** только если ты снова не займешься с яку языком

 **futacoochie:** в смысле английским

keyji покинул чат

Тсукишима молниеносно забивает адрес кинотеатра в строку, смотрит схему зала и понимает, что боевики он давно разлюбил.

В отличие от Куроо.

И резервирует два билета.

*

Куроо, к счастью, ни о чем не догадывается — смелости Тсукишимы не хватает на то, чтобы присоединиться к компании семпаев и сесть на соседнее кресло — он отдает оба билета и, краснея, врет, что выиграл их в конкурсе репостов.

Совпадение срабатывает — Тсукишиме даже не приходится придумывать более или менее убедительную историю — потому что сначала в твиттере он делает пост:

 **moon child** @tsukishimieshimie  
никому не нужен лишний билет на «безумного макса»? отдам за просто так  
19:33 — 13 марта 2020 г.  
**0** ретвитов **2** отметки «Нравится»

 **kenji** @futacoochie • 13 марта  
В ответ @tsukishimieshimie  
можно мне? верну со стипендии  
**0** ретвитов **0** отметок «Нравится»

 **kuroo** @kuroro • 13 марта  
В ответ @tsukishimieshimie и @futacoochie  
тсукки я сейчас зайду заберу если еще остался  
**0** ретвитов **1** отметка «Нравится»

 **moon child** @tsukishimieshimie • 13 марта  
В ответ @kuroro и @futacoochie  
жду  
**0** ретвитов **0** отметок «Нравится»

 **kenji** @futacoochie • 13 марта  
В ответ @tsukishimieshimie и @kuroro  
…меня что проигнорили  
**0** ретвитов **10** отметок «Нравится»

Куроо хватает подозрительно мало времени — когда он снова стоит на пороге комнаты Тсукишимы, его волосы мокрые, как после душа, а щеки горят малиной. Тсукишиме он наивно верит, пытаясь дозвониться до Яку. Безуспешно.

— Да ну его, — говорит Куроо, — не заслужил он. Тебе точно нужно всю ночь домашку делать?

— Ага, — кивает Тсукишима, и шея у него как у игрушечной заводной зверюшки качается вперед-назад, — расскажешь потом, о чем фильм.

— Нет, это не дело, — фыркает Куроо, — ты мне ноут чинил…

— Чинил.

— Билет бесплатный отдаешь.

— Так я не могу пойти, — улыбается изо всех сил Тсукишима.

Куроо опирается плечом на косяк и бормочет себе под нос бессмыслицу — за это время Тсукишима прорабатывает три плана, как выдворит его наружу и пойдет смотреть какую-нибудь бестолковую рубрику на одном из любимых каналов. А в понедельник переустановит у себя систему и навеки забудет о том, каково это, бесцеремонно следить за хорошеньким парнем с филологического.

— Знаешь, — наконец, заговаривает Куроо, — мне нужно тебе кое в чем признаться.

— Наверное, мне тоже, — Тсукишима скашивает глаза и рассматривает пол. Как интересно.

— Давай на счет четыре?

— Почему четыре?

— Раз.

— Если скажем одновременно, не услышим же ничего.

— Три.

— Эй!

— Четыре.

— Я следил за тобой через историю поиска и знаю, что ты любишь шоколадные вафли и вставать пораньше, чтобы посмотреть на рассвет.

— Я пролил на твой ноут чай.

Куроо выпаливает свое раскаяние сразу — а Тсукишима так и не может закрыть рот, вываливая на него все больше подробностей. Про то, как ожидал, что он будет смотреть всякое нехорошее, а на самом деле смотрел документалку про дельфинов. И что ему пора перестать тратить деньги на фанатские штуки.

— Мне правда жаль, — быстро добавляет Тсукишима.

— Я вытер чай носком, — рассеянно вставляет Куроо, — думал, что ты не заметишь.

— О.

Он почти физически ощущает, как в воздухе повисает неловкое молчание, словно стая цикад в теплый июньский день. Хочется стать цикадкой и стрекотать под окнами, а не вот это вот все.

— Давай лучше пойдем поищем Яку и словим его с Сугаварой? — мягко предлагает Куроо.

— Кто такой Сугавара? Я плохо знаком со старшекурсниками и вообще...

Тсукишима дергается от прикосновения горячих пальцев к своим, но взгляд поднять не может. Господи, надо было ответить Футакучи, избавиться от билетов и похоронить надежду на то, что их общение с Куроо когда-нибудь выйдет за пределы сетевых игр.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что они сейчас вместе? — тихо спрашивает Тсукишима.

— Я их давно подозреваю, — Куроо тоже шепчет, — а кино потом посмотрим как-нибудь. Вместе.

Когда Тсукишима все же отрывается от созерцания коврика у входной двери, глаза у Куроо совершенно звездные — по крошечной Большой Медведице в каждом — и он абсолютно не злится.

Они так и стоят: Куроо умещается щекой на плече Тсукишимы и глубоко вдыхает, волны вибрации проходят через них двоих и топятся в общем смущении. В кармане звенит всплывающее оповещение, но Тсукишима обещает себе прочитать его позже, когда найдется время. Гораздо важнее сейчас чувствовать висок Куроо краешком губ и узнать, что ладони у него удобные — можно положить собственные и чуть сжать — и сделать это лично, а не через очередное наблюдение.

И кино они посмотрят как-нибудь потом.


End file.
